


Promise

by Eydol



Series: Yustelle Week 2018 [4]
Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Angst, F/M, TW: Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:59:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/pseuds/Eydol
Summary: One day, they will travel the world together, but before that, Yuri has to open his eyes.





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Yustelle Week Day 4: Blood/Tears
> 
> Mature for the first part of the work.

            Yuri had always imagined that he would die of old age, surrounded by his wife, children, and friends. He would have lived a careless live, enjoying every bits of it with the ones he loved. In a way, it was the case: the woman he loved near him, as well as his friends that he saw like a family. They just needed small ones, smaller than Karol… And yet, he knew that he would never get them.

            Never had he thought he would die with a sword in his stomach. Sure, he knew that the life he had was hard, and that he could die at any time, but really, he didn’t expect that.

“Yuri! I’ll heal you.”

            He could feel his blood leaving his body, tainting his hand then the ground. He also felt arms around him, strong ones, and soon, he lied down on the ground, his vision becoming blurry.

“Yuri, don’t close your eyes! I’ll heal you! You won’t die!”

            Estelle’s voice seemed so far away. He could also hear the others’ voices, worried. He tried to speak, to tell them how he loved them, to tell her that he wanted to bring her everywhere, but no words came from his mouth. He just closed his eyes, letting the darkness surrounding him.

 

* * *

 

           Estelle was crying. Yuri was lying on his bed, sleeping, safe and sound, but she couldn’t stop crying. She had been so scared when she had seen Yuri in front of her, a sword through his body, losing his blood. She had been scared when he had started babbling deliriously. And her heart had stopped when he had closed his eyes. It had been the worst minutes of her life, and she used all her energy to save him. She wasn’t sure she was the one saving him, if she had to be honest: Estelle was sure Yuri’s will had been strong enough to keep him alive.

_“I want to bring you around the world.”_ The princess bit her lips, and softly touched Yuri’s cheeks, her tears still pouring on her face, and falling on the young man.

“Yuri, please, wake up…” She whispered, “I want to travel with you again. Please… I want to see your smile again…”

            _I love you._ Three words that didn’t left her mouth. The nurse entered the room, and Estelle knew that it was time for her to leave. She glanced at the young man a last time, then left the room without noise. She would be there when Yuri open his eyes.


End file.
